University Associates
by Serb
Summary: A young woman by the name of Molly Randall has been kidnapped by the Scarecrow. As Batman goes through the case, a strange story unfurls the background as to why Professor Crane was really fired from the University.... Read and review!


**University Associates**

_Author's Note: I've decided to write a fic which looks as if it was a Batman episode, so there are no thoughts, no feelings but just basically what you see- just like watching a movie. I'm sorry if the plot doesn't match with the comic, for I had to change it: it must match with the cartoon somehow! If Scarecrow is out of character, please forgive me. None of the characters belong to me but to DC comics and Warner Bros._

The towering Arkham Asylum in its isolated area of Gotham City burst into life in the middle of the night. The dark building had suddenly lights turned on and there was a siren screaming into the night.

Inside the building, the doctors were running towards one of the security thugs who was waking up from the state of unconsciousness on the floor and rubbing his head painfully. One of the doctors helped the guard get up.

'What happened?' He asked the guard.

'One of those freaks hit me on the head - I have no idea with what it was,' groaned the guard.

Another doctor spoke up,' Wait a minute. This is the place where the most serious patients are kept, not to mention the most dangerous. Who escaped?'

The guard pointed towards the tablet on the cell's door,' Why don't you see for yourself?'

The doctor strode towards the door, and read the tablet number. He then turned towards the other doctors, shaking slightly.

'I'm afraid,' whispered the doctor,' that former Doctor Crane is loose on the streets of Gotham, again.'

XxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

It was just another one of the small alleyways of Gotham. Shabby, gray buildings flunked each side of the road, all dark and quiet with the unaware sleeping people. Then, one door of a random building opened, and out stepped a short female figure, dressed in an overlarge brown coat. She was carrying a black rubbish bag.

The figure walked over to the nearest rubbish bin, and dumped the bag into it. The street lamps illuminated her dark silhouette and there was a shine of her blonde hair.

'You shouldn't have gone out at a time like this,' she was muttering to herself in a soft voice,' you don't know what kind of creeps hang about in this time of night.'

'Quite right, child,' a firmer voice spoke behind her.

The young woman turned around, her eyes widening and her mouth open to scream. A hand was clamped upon it, and the male figure came closer.

'As much as I would love to hear you scream, I do not think that this is the time for that,' the voice said.

Suddenly, a grayish gas erupted from his fingers, and once it hit the nose of the young woman, she passed out into oblivion.

XxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

Bruce Wayne looked down at the papers the next morning, and furrowed his brow in suspicion. The headlines of the paper cried, **"Escape of Arkham Asylum Madman!"** and there was a photograph of Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as the notorious Scarecrow.

'So old Scarecreep is back in business again, huh?' asked the young Dick Grayson, in secret known as Robin.

'It seems so,' Bruce flipped to another page of the newspaper.

'I bet he did another crime last night,' said Dick, ' like robbing a chemical factory or something.'

Bruce knotted his eyebrows at another article,' Perhaps not robbing this time, but kidnapping.'

Dick choked on his orange juice,' Kidnapping? Who?'

'Last night a young woman was kidnapped in Kirson Street,' Bruce spoke quietly.

'And you think that he kidnapped this girl?' Asked Dick in disbelief.

'Well, the newspapers say that she studied in Gotham University and has a degree in Psychology......' Bruce hinted.

'Now you got me,' Mumbled Dick.

XxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

A dark, cold room, with bars of metal hanging from the ceilings was the room in which an event took place. It held shelves of books, a long wooden table where many vials stood and only one window in which rays of daylight passed through.

There was a chair in the middle of the room, to which was tied the young woman. While the sunlight shone on her, everything else around her was covered in darkness. Suddenly, the woman stirred and she opened her bleary eyes.

'W- what happened?' she whimpered, raising her head.

She was a rather pretty young woman with blonde shoulder-length hair and pale blue eyes with round, thin-rimmed glasses resting on her nose. She was small in stature, and somehow fragile in shape.

'Ah, Miss Randall, you're awake,' came THE voice from the shadows.

She gasped and moved against her bonds in her chair.

'Who are you?' she choked out.

'Why, Miss Randall, don't you remember me?' the person stepped out from the shadows.

The person, dressed in the trademark red smock, brown pants, terrifying mask and the farmer's hat was none other than the Scarecrow in all his glory. He carried his menacing scythe in his left hand.

When he got no reaction, he spoke again,' Still don't recognise me? Well, let me then refresh your memory......'

He took off his mask, revealing the smug face of Dr. Jonathan Crane.

'Professor Crane!' Miss Randall gasped, her eyes wide open.

'You do remember me, don't you, child?' He whispered, edging towards her,' You remember on what terms were we?'

She nodded,' You were my Professor of Psychology and- '

'Not that!' hissed Crane,' I mean the times we spent together......when we were....._close_.'

She closed her eyes in shame,' I don't want to recall that.'

'Oh, but you do, Molly!' He snarled, his face not far away from hers,' you perfectly remember what problems you had with Bromley......'

_(Flashback)_

_A young Molly Randall ran into the office of younger Professor Crane, her face flushed. Professor Crane didn't look up as he was marking the homework (giving everyone Cs or Fs)._

_'If you have a problem, read for once the Book on Psychology, you nincompoop!' Growled the Professor, obviously not knowing who came in._

_'P- Professor Crane?' Spluttered the girl, trying to control her tears that ran down her face._

_He looked up, and his expression immediately softened._

_'Miss Randall! What is the matter child?' He said with more emotion._

_'Nothing serious....... I was just wondering,' she took a gulp of air to calm herself down,' is it usual for men to get possessive on first dates?'_

_'What?' Asked Crane frowning, and getting up,' Did Mr. Bromley do something to you?'_

_'No!' She squeaked in fear,' Nothing like that at all! I was just -' _

_But she was just cut off as the Professor strode towards her, and grabbed her hand. He pulled up her sleeve and saw bruises on her pale arm._

_'Did he do this to you?' Crane whispered in anger._

_She bowed her head in defeat,' He- he didn't m-mean to, sir.'_

_'Didn't mean to!' Exploded the usually calm Professor,' He has my best student of Psychology with an unworthy jock like him, and I have not to interfere when he's beating her like a rag doll! I'll have him put on my worst fear experiments for this!'_

_'Don't Professor!' She instinctively put a hand onto his chest._

_Just by the touch of her hand he calmed down. He looked down at the frail girl and sighed,' You poor thing!'_

_She looked up at him and smiled,' Thank you for thinking about me.'_

_He took her hand in his, and had a strange look in his eyes,' Of course.'_

_(End flashback)_

'And that was how you couldn't keep not noticing me!' He snarled at her.

'You helped me back then,' she whispered.

'True,' he said thoughtfully, now very close to her,' but I hadn't the courage to do something that I should have done a long time ago.'

Suddenly, he seized her face, and forced his lips on hers. Molly struggled violently against the kiss and his hold on her. Then, Crane moved back, looking at her in awe.

'You were always so lovely,' he whispered,' just like my fear experiments.'

Molly suddenly spat in his face. Crane's face pulled back into a snarl.

'You will be singing a different tune after I'm done with you,' he sneered.

He got up and turned around,' Did you know that you were my first victim that I haven't dosed with my Fear Toxins? And that this was my first kiss? It's a shame you had to ruin it. Oh well, you'll get what's waiting for you.'

With these last words, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving her alone.

XxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

'Tell me, Dr. Long, what was the relationship between your former employee Professor Crane and his student, Molly Randall?' asked Batman, leaning over the desk of the Headmaster of Gotham State University.

Batman and Robin arrived at the University in full disguise, obviously to ask some questions about the current situation. Dr. Long, in his office, looked up at Batman sharply.

'Molly Randall? Was she the one who was kidnapped yesterday?' Asked the Headmaster.

When Batman nodded, the Headmaster visibly paled.

'Miss Randall was Professor Crane's best student in Psychology, but he was also her counselor,' explained the Headmaster, 'there was an event, a year before she graduated, that bound those two together. Miss Randall had a date with Mr. Bromley, another student here. One day, she came to Professor Crane's office, and revealed that Mr. Bromely was abusing her.

'Professor Crane was furious, but she stopped him from doing anything else. They became very close friends, had afternoon lessons together after school...... but I noticed that he was getting too _attached_ to her. I warned him that it was against school policies for professors to go out with students, and he obeyed me. But by the end of the year, he made sure Mr. Bromley paid what he had done to Miss Randall. Professor Crane put Bromley on his most cruel experiments. This eventually led Dr. Crane to be fired.' The Headmaster lowered his eyes.

'Wow! So that's why it led to the real reason why he was fired!' breathed Robin.

'And we have no time to lose,' Batman said coldly, leaving the office through the window.

He flipped his batarang outside and swooped away. Robin followed suit. As they were in air, Robin turned to Batman.

'So, where are we going?' asked Robin.

'To the Crane Chemicals Factory,' Batman said curtly.

'Crane Chemicals?' Robin frowned,' but that's where he hid last time!'

'I know,' Batman answered,' but his point isn't to hide from us now. His point is to do something to Molly Randall.'

XxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Molly Randall looked up, still sitting tied up in her chair. Her hair was out of place and fatigue showed upon her face.

'Molly, child, I'm back,' came Scarecrow's soft voice in the shadows.

As he stepped out of the shadows, he took off his mask and seemed to drink in the image of Molly in such a state. She looked at him hopelessly and pleadingly.

'It's time to take your medicine,' he said in more of a creepy sing-song voice.

She drew in a deep breath, as if ready for a dose of Fear Gas, but then released it in surprise when she saw he was holding a glass with a pinkish liquid inside it. He shoved it under her nose.

'Drink it,' he growled.

When she shook her head in disapproval, he pinched her nose. When she went to take a gulp of air, he poured the liquid down her throat. She choked on it, as he released her head.

'What (choke) is this?' she gasped.

In her point of view, when she looked up at him, Crane just seemed more attractive, slender and not skinny.......

'Oh, just a little recipe I got from Miss Isley, otherwise known as Poison Ivy,' he said lightly, smirking,' it's just a little.... Aphrodisiac.'

'Aphrodisiac?!' cried out Molly, now starting to strangely shake.

He bent down to her, and took her face in his hands,' Now let's see if you will spit upon me now, my little puppet.'

He once again kissed her, but this time she instigated the kiss very vigorously. He finally broke the kiss, and looked at her.

'Passionate, aren't we?' He sniggered,' Now you will see the way I felt for you when I was your Professor. I was rather desperate, you know.'

'But you're almost twice my age!' she gasped.

'Love has no boundaries, nor age, you know,' he whispered, untying her,' come on, try to escape now.'

When she got up, she moved her legs as if to run away from him, but he body was stagnant. Crane smiled possessively and opened his arms, as if ready to be hugged. Molly practically jumped right into his embrace. As she furiously wouldn't release her hold on him, he in mock reassurance rubbed her back.

'Yes, feels good, doesn't it?' He whispered, as she nuzzled her face into his red scarecrow shirt,' You are really starting to like me, don't you?'

Molly nodded, as tears of frustration ran down her face.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, with moonlight entering inside. Illuminated by the moonlight, were Batman and Robin. Crane immediately grabbed his mask, and put it on his head.

'So, it finally took the genius to realize that I was here all the time,' hissed the Scarecrow.

'Let the girl go, Crane,' Batman ordered.

Scarecrow actually smiled cleverly and released his hold on her,' Fine. But let's see if she _wants_ to go anywhere!'

Molly stood there as if she was stuck onto the ground,' I-I can't!' She choked out, tears running down,' It's an aphrodisiac. It's controlling me!'

'What did you do to her, Scarecrow?' Yelled Robin.

'I have just realized that when I die that I shall not have an heir that shall follow in my footsteps,' Scarecrow said,' but for me to have an heir, I need to have a mate.'

'And you chose Miss Randall for that?' Batman asked icily.

'YES!' Roared the Scarecrow,' She's perfect for me! Those fools at the University didn't it see it, and they let her go to have it off with that Bromley ape! Did they do anything to stop his abuse on her? No! It was I who did it! _I_ who made that filth pay for trying to corrupt her _in my own classroom_!'

Batman turned to Molly,' Is it true? Bromley tried to molest you, intimately, in Professor Crane's classroom?'

When Molly nodded and burst into tears, Robin exclaimed,' That's sick!'

'Before he could do anything else, Professor Crane stopped him,' she explained.

_(Flashback)_

_It was so many years ago back in Crane's classroom. There was Molly and a young handsome man in it. He was pinning her against the wall, and Molly was filled with tears._

_'Now be a good girl and co operate with me,' the young man smiled._

_'No! Please don't!' Whimpered Molly._

_Suddenly the door opened and in came Professor Crane. When he spotted them, he was furious. _

_'Mr. Bromley!' He snapped,' What are you doing to Miss Randall here?'_

_'None of your business, jerk!' Bromley answered back._

_'I'm making it my business!' Fumed Crane,' Follow me!'_

_They left Molly alone. Crane and Bromley went down the hallway until they came to the place where experiments were usually held. Crane pushed him into a nearby cell and released the Fear Gas. As screams sounded from the cell, Crane threw his head back and laughed hysterically._

_'Crane! What on Earth are you doing, you lunatic!?' Yelled Dr. Long, rushing to Crane, who was looking at Bromley screaming in the cell, with fascination._

_(End flashback)_

'And now, fear will be incarnated from me into my own flesh and blood, and it shall create a world of terror!' Yelled Scarecrow.

Batman took out a batarang and threw it at Scarecrow, who dodged them deftly. Scarecrow released the Fear Toxin on them through his gloved fingers, but Batman and Robin quickly slipped on their gas masks, ready for such attack.

When Scarecrow grabbed Molly and began to run away, Batman then took out his gun and shot out the rope that tied itself around Scarecrow's feet. With a shriek, Scarecrow fell down, releasing his hold on Molly.

Batman approached the fallen villain, and pulled him up to face him.

'It's over, Scarecrow,' Batman said coldly.

Scarecrow lowered his face to the floor in defeat. Batman turned to Robin.

'Lead Miss Randall home, Robin,' Batman said quietly, as he started to drag Scarecrow away.

'Wait!' exclaimed Molly, running towards the two. She looked at Scarecrow,' Even though I know it was wrong...... thank you for caring about me Professor Crane.'

Scarecrow looked up at her, and something suddenly seemed quite humane about him,' It was nothing, child.'

With these last words, Scarecrow was led away by Batman back to Arkham Asylum. Molly stood there, watching the pair leave, and then let herself be led away by Robin.

THE END

_Author's Note: Yes, I know it was too quickly finished, but believe me, I wrote this for two whole days! This story is also a broken record in the longest- one- chapter stories I've ever written since 'Broken Love'! The fighting was rather poor, but please bear with me. Kindly review, if you have a heart!_


End file.
